percival gets the girl with help
by Kerryevans
Summary: rose is a ward of the king along side morgana, who is good in this story. morgana notices that her best friend loves a certain knight and enlists the help of Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine and Gwen to get the two together .


These damn gowns are so annoying I can't move, morgana your childhood friend laughed at her discomfort knowing exactly how she feels. "rose will you stop fussing it will only be for a few hours then you can go back to wearing your trousers." Rose huffed behind the screen and said, "a few hours morgana you know these balls go on all night plus everyone will be there" "you're not trying to impress everyone though are you its just a certain knight" Morgana replied. "oh, shut up morgana" rose said with a smile. Gwen chose that moment to walk in and asked if they were talking of rose's crush on Percival at the same time morgana said yes, rose said no and all three of the friends started laughing.

A knock on the door came a short while later it was Arthur and Percival coming to escort the ladies to the ball. "hello Arthur, how have you been annoying people today?" morgana asked the prince Arthur just smiled and said "I have just been talking about you, you seem to make people ill just by mention of your name." rose covered her mouth to hold in the laugh that seemed desperate to escape while Percival just openly laughed. That seemed to irritate morgana, so she turned to the knight and asked him "ah Percival so has any woman managed to capture the heart of Camelot's strongest knight yet?" he stopped laughing at started spluttering nonsense while blushing very noticeably. The prince laughed at his knight's misfortune. Rose decided to speak up "what about you Arthur found a woman to put up with you yet?" at that morgana laughed. Sir Leon was walking by the room and heard the laughter so he knocked and entered "come on everyone time to get downstairs you know the king will be annoyed if all of you are late" sir Leon always the voice of reason.

After they all felt like children from being scolded by Leon, they set off to the ball Leon in front Arthur walking next to morgana and rose next to Percival. Rose was thinking of things she could say to him without sounding silly, until something just popped out of her mouth "how did you end up having to escort me to the ball" she inwardly cursed herself for the squeaky voice "it was either me or Gwaine and Arthur thought I would be the better choice." Rose felt sad at this she looked at the floor of course it was Arthur who made him, why would he want to escort me its just his duty she thought. Percival saw her face fall and realised he had hurt her feelings for some reason, he didn't say anything else, but he was unable to get the image of rose being sad because of him.

The group reached the ballroom and waited to be announced, prince Arthur and the lady morgana went through first, sir Percival and the lady rose was said as rose walked through the doors holding on to Percival's arm. The king welcomed them all and told them to take their seats. Rose and morgana sat on one side of the king and Arthur the other Percival went and sat with the other knights. After eating as much food as you could handle the dancing started. Morgana and her friend were talking while watching everyone dancing, well talking is a bit of a stretch they were looking at the people and making outrages lies about the people of the town.

Rose looked around and saw Percival sitting next to Gwaine and I looked like he was saying something that the tall knight didn't like. Just then as rose was watching them they both looked across at her, for a split second their eyes met and then she looked down avoiding their gaze. What were they looking at anyway? Morgana saw her friend looking sad and thought that's it I'm going to sort this out, as morgana got up and walked toward the knights table Arthur saw her and asked what she was doing. "I my dear halfwit am going to talk to one of your especially slow knights." "I can see that may I ask why?" she didn't know whether she should tell him or not, it really wasn't his business, but then again if someone else knew they would be able to help get them pair together. "I

Arthur am going to talk to Percival and tell him that rose loves him and he needs to pull his head out of his behind and talk to the woman." Arthur shakes his head and laughs, "then they really do need to talk because I was going to go and tell rose that Percival loves her." Morgana laughs and says, "really I can't believe those two." Arthur beckons to Merlin and tells him to bring Gwen over to them. When the four of them are together they decide on a plan. "are you sure Gwaine will do this Merlin?" "yes, sire he is always up for something fun," "ok so we all know the plan lets get to it" Arthur declared morgana rolled her eyes and muttered who put you in charge?" as he was walking away he yelled back "I heard that" the two servants giggled and walked away, merlin to Gwaine and Gwen to find somewhere they could fulfil the plan.

At the knights table Gwaine saw merlin coming and shouted to him, the warlock laughed and asked, "how much ale have you had?" the men round the table laughed, "obviously not enough" he replied which caused the knights to laugh even more. "Gwaine can I talk to you privately for a minute please?" Gwaine nodded and stood he was trying to think of what could be wrong. When they were far enough from the table's merlin turned to him and told him of the plan. The knight started to laugh uncontrollably "what's so funny?" "I thought there was something wrong with you" he spluttered out trying to contain himself. Merlin shook his head and said, "will you help us then?" the man nodded still chuckling and walked back to the table of brothers in arms.

Merlin signalled to the prince and the lady that the plan was a go. Arthur went to the knights and morgana back to rose. Now to wait for Gwen. The evening progressed of more dancing, both the ladies danced with the king and the prince. Gwen finally returned and spoke with morgana before leaving again, the lady turned to her friend and asked if she was ready to leave rose was more then happy to.

The prince saw them leave and signalled to Gwaine he nodded and told Percival that they both had to go talk to someone regarding the patrol schedule or something. Both men got up and walked out of the room where the prince was waiting for them. Percival followed Arthur to a room he had never been to before and walked in realising there was no one here he turned to ask what was going on, but all he saw was Arthur and Gwaine closing the door and locking it from the outside. He was banging his large fists on the door demanding to be let out, when he didn't hear a response he gave up and sat on one of the chairs in the room and waited.

Rose was walking with morgana through a hallway she seldomly walked through, when she saw Arthur standing by a door she stopped and asked what he was doing to which he replied that he had a surprise to cheer her up. Rose smiled at that he really was one of her closest friends. He unlocked the door and pushed the woman through then quickly shut and locked it again.

"Arthur what the hell are you doing let me out" she cried out "it's no use lady rose I have already tried that" rose jumped at the noise and looked around, seeing Percival sat there she just knew that they had been set up by their so called friends. With a sigh she sat down, she started to apologise at the same time he did they both stopped, then at the same time asked why are you sorry? "because my friends are idiots" she replied Percival laughed and said his friends were idiots. "Well it makes sense we have the same friends" rose said, "why have they been idiots to you?" she asked the knight started shifting in his seat a little and nervously said they locked me in a room with the woman I love just so that I would tell her. Rose was shocked he loved her she thought all this time when she thought it was just her and her silly crush but no he loved her too. Percival got even more nervous when rose didn't say anything, he blurted out the first thing that came to him "why have our friend been idiots to you?" rose looked up and internally tried to work up the courage to tell the him. "they locked me in a room with the man I love I would tell him" it was Percival's turn to be shocked, lady rose ward of the king loved a him. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Once they had calmed down Percival stood, walked over to rose and held out his hand, which she took. "My lady rose I have loved you since the day I stepped in to Camelot." Rose blushed and said" sir Percival I have loved you since the day you walked through the city gates."

Percival leaned in to kiss rose when he heard a commotion at the door, where all their friends were stood there watching the young couple. He leaned to whisper in rose's ear "I think it's time we kill our friends, with that everyone started running.

The end


End file.
